In the medical field, inflammations can be distinguished into two groups: bacterial inflammations and aseptic inflammations. Bacterial inflammations have widely been taken seriously because they are likely to lead to the attack of acute diseases. Plenty of anti-bacterial drugs such as antibiotics including penicillin and carbapenems have been developed as specific clinical medicaments aimed at bacterial inflammations. While, before this invention, there is no specific, even established effective medicament for aseptic inflammations. That is to say, it is quite a blank for medicaments for specifically treating aseptic inflammations in the international medical field. There isn't any pharmaceutical company which produce specific medicament for aseptic inflammations. Generally, aseptic inflammations include cervical spondylosis, lumbar diseases, periarthritis humeroscapularis, tennis elbow, muscular fascia syndrome, rheumatic arthritis, osteoarthritis, aseptic prostatitis, multiple neuritis, neurodermatitis, tenosynovitis, lumbar muscle strain, ischias, painful heel, migraine, chronic gastritis, early aseptic necrosis of femoral head, bronchial asthma, and other diseases belong to aseptic inflammations as defined in the medical field. Modern medical researches have demonstrated that hyperplastic spurs often stab peripheral soft tissue, then cause inflammatory exudation, edema, accumulation of metabolites and formation of adhesion, which stimulate nerve receptor and cause pain. Degeneration of intervertebral disc, hyperosteogeny, trauma, strain and a series of secondary pathologic variations lead to aseptic inflammations. Edema and adhesion, which is caused by aseptic inflammations around muscle, fascia, ligament, peripheral nerve plexus, joint capsule and vascular wall, compress spinal cord, vertebral artery and nerve root and lead to complex symptoms of cervical and lumbar vertebral which are difficult to be got rid of. Adhesion, calcificated ligament, fascia and myotasis are the main causes of many aseptic inflammatory diseases such as cervical and lumbar vertebral, periarthritis humeroscapulans, muscular fascia syndrome and osteoarthritis, etc. Hundreds millions of people all over the world are suffering from these diseases caused by aseptic inflammations though they are mostly chronic diseases.